Teman Rahasia
by Liandra Luan
Summary: Re-post...hai guys balik lagi nih sama author, saya kali ini bakal post Sebuah one shot bergenre romance. Dan saya juga mau minta maaf buat yang nunggu cerita jinchuricki no kitsune saya masih belum bisa update dikarenakan ya kehabisan ide,...oke langsung aja baca ceritanya SasuFemNaru


**TEMAN RAHASIA**

Sebuah helikopter mendarat di area pangkalan militer. Beberapa prajurit dengan peralatan lengkap terlihat duduk berjejer di sana. Sepertinya mereka adalah kelompok prajurit baru yang akan ditugaskan di pangkalan ini. Kelompok prajurit yang terbilang masih sangat muda, bahkan mereka mungkin belum menyelesaikan seluruh latihan militer yang diperlukan dalam medan perang. Mereka lebih cocok duduk di bangku kuliah dibandingkan harus mengangkat senjata, melakukan pekerjaan 'kotor' dengan kedok menjaga perdamaian dunia.

Para prajurit muda itu kelihatannya tidak siap, tidak siap untuk menghadapi sebuah pertempuran, sebuah perang. Mereka datang ke sini sebagai tenaga tambahan untuk meredam gerakan pemberontakan yang berniat untuk menggulingkan pemerintahan yang dianggap tidak sesuai dengan keinginan mereka.

Bagi pangkalan militer ini kelompok prajurit muda tersebut mungkin dianggap sebagai tambahan tenaga baru, tapi bagi prajurit baru itu, ini merupakan sebuah tekanan yang besar, mengemban tugas negara ,mencoba menyebarkan apa yang mereka bilang 'demokrasi'.

Kelompok prajurit itu melompat turun dari helikopter, diantaranya adalah seorang gadis. gadis berpotongan rambut pirang pendek dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya, sebuah bola mata yang besar berwarna biru langit memandang tajam kedepan. Dia berlari mengikuti kelompoknya, langkahnya terlihat gontai, sepertinya badan kecilnya itu cukup kesulitan memikul peralatan yang dibawanya.

Gadis itu berlari menghampiri seseorang yang berdiri tegak sambil memandang ke arahnya. Sosok itu terlihat cukup tua, jelas dia memiliki jabatan yang penting di pangkalan militer ini, terlihat dari banyaknya tanda jasa yang tersemat di dadanya. Nafas gadis itu mulai tidak beraturan, dalam hatinya dia sangat ingin untuk berhenti dan mengistirahatkan badannya namun tatapan dari orang itu seolah olah mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi hal yang buruk jika dia melakukan itu.

"Lapor, Anggota Divisi 11 yang baru datang, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" gadis itu berhenti tepat di depan pria tua itu sambil memberi hormat ala militer

"Hmmm, Kamu tau alasan kamu kesini ?"

"Siap, tahu pak, kami di sini sebagai bala bantuan untuk meredam pemberontakan dari Akatsuki yang menyebut dirinya pasukan revolusi"

"Bagus, semangat khas anak muda, baiklah, kamu lihat orang itu ?" Pria tua itu menunjuk ke arah seorang prajurit senior dengan masker hitam lengkap dengan helm di kepalanya "Kamu temui dia, mulai sekarang kamu bergabung dengan kelompoknya"

"Siap, laksanakan pak !" Gadis Naruto itu memberi hormat dan bergegas berlari menuju tempat orang yang ditunjuk oleh pria tua itu.

Teriknya sinar matahari merupakan salah satu ujian yang berat untuk gadis bernama Naruto itu. Peluh mulai menetes dari dahinya. Mungkin sedikit aneh melihat seorang gadis yang bergabung sebagai anggota militer terlebih sebagai prajurit lapangan karena biasanya pekerjaan ini selalu di dominasi oleh kaum adam. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu mempunyai alasannya tersendiri, alasan yang membuatnya tetap teguh bertahan menghadapi kerasnya latihan militer, alasan yang mungkin tidak semua orang bisa mengerti.

Gadis itu masuk kedalam sebuah barisan, barisan yang ditunjukkan oleh pria tua tadi. Di depan barisan itu ada seorang yang sedang berbicara, memberikan instruksi pada kelompok itu. Sepertinya orang itu adalah pemimpin regu yang mana gadis itu menjadi salah satu anggotanya. Naruto mencoba memperhatikan pimpinan regunya tersebut. Postur badannya yang tidak terlalu tinggi membuatnya kesulitan untuk melihat wajah orang yang memakai masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya itu, hanya suara lantangnya yang mampu dia dengar.

"Baiklah semuanya, mulai sekarang tugas kelompok ini adalah untuk berpatroli di kota, perhatikan semua area dengan seksama, segera laporkan apa bila ada pergerakan dari para pemberontak, ingat !, mereka semua berbahaya, mereka tidak akan segan menyarangkan peluru di kepala kalian jadi jangan coba bernegosiasi dengan mereka, MENGERTI ?!" pria yang merupakan pimpinan regu itu berteriak lantang kepada para anak buahnya.

"SIAP, MENGERTI !" sahut kelompok itu serentak

"Baiklah, patroli akan kita mulai esok hari, untuk sekarang kalian istirahatlah" Pria dengan masker hitam itu pergi meninggalkan kelompok itu.

Kelompok prajurit itu membubarkan diri, perasaan lega mereka rasakan, terlihat dari senyum yang mulai mengembang di wajah mereka. Begitu juga untuk gadis bernama Naruto, dia berjalan menuju barak tempat seluruh prajurit beristirahat.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, kini langkahnya terlihat ringan, mungkin perlengkapan yang dia bawa tadi cukup menghambat pergerakannya. Kini dia hanya mengenakan sebuah _tank top_ berwarna hijau gelap, _dog tag_ yang melingkar di lehernya serta celana panjang loreng khas militer.

Dia merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur yang bisa dibilang seadanya. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah langit langit barak yang hanya terbuat dari kain yang tebal. Dia merogoh sakunya, sebuah foto seorang wanita berambut merah marun dan anak kecil berambut pirang beserta sebuah liontin keluar dari saku celananya. Pandangannya kini terfokus pada kedua benda itu, sepertinya benda benda itu mempunyai makna yang hanya bisa di mengerti oleh gadis itu. Perlahan air mata memenuhi kelopak matanya, sontak dia langsung menggunakan lengannya untuk menyembunyikan hal itu.

Seorang pemuda berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung tua. Gedung itu nampak sudah lama tidak dihuni oleh siapapun, warna dinding yang sudah pucat, lubang menghiasi tiap sudut gedung, jendela yang ditutupi oleh debu bahkan banyak yang sudah pecah, terlebih bau pengap yang menyiksa hidung dan lumut tumbuh di mana mana yang menambah kesan lembab pada gedung besar itu.

Bahkan makhluk astral pun merasa enggan menghuni gedung itu, namun hal itu nampaknya tidak mempengaruhi pemuda tersebut. Tanpa keraguan dia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki setiap anak tangga yang ada di gedung tua itu, sebuah senapan laras panjang tergantung dipunggungnya, jaket coklat yang sudah usang dengan lambang kipas milik clean terkenal membalut badannya, sebuah syal merah melingkar di lehernya untuk menangkal dinginnya udara pagi hari yang menusuk tulang.

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya di salah satu lantai gedung itu. Dia melihat kearah lubang yang ada di hadapannya, dulunya mungkin itu adalah sebuah jendela vertikal dengan tinggi hampir 1 meter dari lantai, namun tanpa kaca apakah masih bisa disebut jendela ? karena seperti itulah kondisinya sekarang. Pemuda itu melihat keluar melalui lubang itu, dari lantai Ini dia hampir bisa melihat seluruh kondisi kota dengan jelas.

Setelah puas melihat pemandangan kota dari lubang yang dulunya merupakan sebuah jendela, pemuda itu kini berjalan menjauh dan duduk di balik kegelapan. Dia merenggangkan bahunya setelah meletakkan senapan yang sedari tadi membebaninya. Angin yang cukup kencang masuk melalui lubang yang ada di hadapannya, membawa udara dingin yang cukup menusuk. Jelas itu sangat mengganggu bagi pemuda itu meskipun sedari tadi dia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Dia mengambil sebuah korek api dan sebungkus rokok dari saku celananya, berharap hal itu dapat membantunya menghiraukan udara dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Kepulan asap putih keluar dari mulutnya, bibirnya terlihat bergetar setiap menghisap filter dari lintingan tembakau yang ada di tangannya. Entah apa tujuan pemuda itu berdiam diri di dalam gedung tua itu, bukankah banyak tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk menikmati suasana pagi buta seperti ini ?.

Tanpa terasa sinar matahari mulai masuk melalui setiap lubang di gedung itu. Langit yang tadinya gelap kini mulai berwana kebiruan diikuti dengan awan awan putih yang saling berkejaran satu sama lain. Pemuda itu beranjak mendekati lubang itu. Dia meletakkan moncong senapan yang dibawanya ke luar dan meletakkan salah satu matanya di teropong yang tersemat pada senapan itu.

Kini dia melihat melalui teropong itu. Semuanya tampak lebih besar dibandingkan saat dia melihat dengan mata telanjang. Dia bisa melihat orang orang yang berlalu lalang dengan jelas, berkali kali dia menggerakkan senapannya, seolah olah sedang mencari sesuatu. Tangan kirinya berada di pelatuk, bersiap siap untuk melontarkan timah panas melalui senapan itu sementara tangannya yang lain merogoh ke dalam saku jaketnya, sebuah plastik berisi 2 roti isi dan melahap salah satunya, seperti manusia pada umumnya, pria ini juga butuh asupan makanan untuk mengawali harinya.

Sesuatu menarik perhatian pemuda itu. Kini dia mengarahkan bidikannya pada sekelompok orang dengan seragam militer yang baru saja turun dari sebuah truk khusus untuk mengangkut tentara. Sekelompok prajurit muda bersama dengan satu orang yang memberikan instruksi, sepertinya itu adalah pimpinan kumpulan prajurit muda itu.

"Dasar, kini mereka menempatkan orang yang masih 'hijau' untuk mengamankan kota cih tidak berguna" Ucap pria itu sambil berusaha menelan roti isi di dalam mulutnya.

Kini kelompok itu mulai berpencar, dan pemuda itu masih mencari target yang pas untuk hidangan pembuka bagi senapannya. Dengan fokus dia mengarahkan bidikannya, dan seperti yang dia harapkan, kini kelompok itu mulai berpisah dan berjalan sendiri sendiri.

Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah mendapatkan targetnya, karena sekarang bidikannya mengikuti seorang prajurit wanita yang berjalan menyusuri sebuah gang tepat di hadapan gedung tua tempat pemuda itu bernaung. Dia menutup sebelah matanya dan memfokuskan penglihatannya terhadap sosok perempuan yang sudah terkunci melalui teropong pada senapannya. Perempuan dengan perlengkapan militer itu nampak terduduk, sepertinya dia kelelahan.

"Maafkan aku nona, tapi sepertinya hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntunganmu" Pemuda itu meletakkan jarinya di pelatuk, bersiap untuk mengirimkan sebuah peluru tepat di jantung gadis itu.

Gadis itu tiba tiba bangkit dari duduknya, terlihat seorang pria datang menghampirinya, sepertinya pria itu adalah atasan dari prajurit wanita tersebut. Sontak pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya, perlahan lahan dia menjauhkan jarinya dari pelatuk pada senapannya. Pemuda itu dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di sana melalui teropong pada senapannya, sepertinya pria itu nampak tidak senang dan sedang memarahi gadis itu. Sementara gadis itu hanya tertunduk pasrah mendengarkan ceramah dari atasannya.

*DRASSSHHH*

Tiba tiba hujan turun dengan cukup deras. Kini gadis itu berdiri sembari memberi hormat kepada atasannya yang pergi meninggalkannya. Pemuda misterius itu kembali mengarahkan bidikannya kepada gadis itu, sepertinya hujan bukanlah masalah besar baginya. Tetesan hujan yang merembes dari atap gedung membasahi jaket cokelat pemuda itu, dia mulai melemaskan jarinya dan bersiap untuk menekan pelatuk senapan yang sudah menemukan targetnya.

Melalui teropong senapan miliknya, pemuda itu kembali duduk, sepertinya dia tahu jika atasannya sudah pergi cukup jauh. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku seragamnya yang sudah basah oleh hujan. Gadis itu menatap sendu ke arah barang yang baru saja dia keluarkan. Pemuda itu melihat tetesan air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata berwarna biru miliknya.

Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pemuda itu. Perlahan dia menjauhan kepalanya dari teropong senapannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Kini pemuda itu meletakkan senapan miliknya di punggungnya dan berjalan menjauhi lubang yang ada di hadapannya tadi.

Sepasang bola mata biru memandang ke arah sebuah foto dan liontin. Seorang prajurit wanita yang ternyata merupakan pemilik kedua bola mata itu. Dia hanya terduduk di sana, seluruh seragamnya basah. Gadis itu menitikkan air mata, saat ini hanya hujan yang menemaninya menghabiskan waktu sambil memandangi dua benda itu.

Pikiran gadis itu mulai melayang entah kemana. Perlahan lahan rasa sesal tercipta dalam benaknya. Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak mendaftarkan diri sebagai salah satu prajurit yang akan dikirim menuju wilayah dimana konflik sedang terjadi. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya waktu itu.

"Ehmm, permisi" Seseorang menepuk pundak gadis itu.

Karena kaget gadis itu langsung berdiri dan melihat ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Dia melihat seorang pemuda dengan syal merah melingkar di lehernya beserta jaket coklat yang sudah basah karena hujan. Dia memandang penuh curiga kepada pemuda misterius itu.

"Siapa kau ?"

"Ah, ehmm gimana menjelaskannya ya" Pemuda itu meletakkan telunjuknya di pelipis kepalanya.

"Jangan main main !" Ucap gadis itu tegas

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang kita berada di kubu yang bersebrangan"

"Apa ? jangan jangan kau ini salah satu pemberontak ya ?" Gadis itu mengarahkan senjatanya kepada pemuda itu.

"Wow, tenang nona, apa kau tega menembak orang yang tidak bersenjata ?" Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu ?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin menyapamu dan memberikan ini" Pemuda itu menyerahkan plastik yang berisikan sebuah roti isi pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu menatap roti isi pemberian pemuda misterius itu. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa membohongi rasa lapar yang dia rasakan. Berulang kali dia menelan ludah tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari roti itu.

"Sudah ambil saja, aku juga sudah makan satu tadi"

Dengan sedikit keraguan gadis itu menerima pemberian pemuda itu. Dia langsung melahap roti isi yang baru saja diterima. Meskipun ada sedikit perasaan yang mengganjal karena dia menerimanya dari pihak musuh.

"Hei Naruto, cepat kesini !, kita kembali ke pangkalan" Terdengar suara teriakan dari ujung gang, ternyata sudah ada truk pengangkut yang terparkir di sana.

"Siap !" Naruto menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Dan Kamu…" Naruto mengarahkan pandanganya ke tempat pemuda misterius itu berada. Namun sepertinya pemuda itu sudah tidak ada di sana lagi. Tidak ada tanda tanda maupun jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh pemuda itu, seolah olah pertemuan mereka tidak lebih dari sebuah ilusi belaka.

Naruto berlari menuju kelompoknya yang sudah berkumpul. Dia masih mencoba memahami apa yang barusan terjadi. Seolah olah pemuda tadi tidak menganggapnya sebagai musuh toh sebenarnnya bisa saja pemuda itu membunuhnya saat dia sedang lengah. Atau mungkin pihak pemberontak sebenarnya tidak seburuk yang dikatakan oleh pimpinannya ? Naruto hanya terdiam mencoba mencari jawaban atas setiap pertanyannya.

"Hey Naruto cepat bangun !, kita di suruh berkumpul di lapangan"

"Hah ? ada apa emangnya ?" Gadis bernama Naruto itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya

"Beberapa pemberontak berhasil di tangkap" Seorang prajurit muda itu segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Naruto bangkit dan mengambil seragam yang tergantung di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia berlari menuju tempat yang di tunjukkan oleh teman satu regunya. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat banyak orang yang sedang berkumpul, rasa penasarannya membuat gadis itu berlari menerobos kerumunan dan berusaha untuk mencapai barisan yang paling depan.

"Perhatian semuanya !, bisa kalian lihat inilah mereka yang menyebabkan kekacauan, beberapa teman kita mati di tangan para bedebah ini" seorang pria tua dengan dengan perban yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya yang mencoba memberikan pidato, di belakangnya sudah ada 3 orang yang berlutut dengan kedua tangan diikat dan kepala yang ditutupi oleh karung kumal.

"Perbuatan mereka tidak bisa dimaafkan, dan hari ini mereka akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal" Pria tua itu memberikan isyarat. Seolah olah mengerti arti isyarat itu, 3 orang prajurit maju kedepan sambil membawa senjata mereka. Prajurit itu kemudian mengarahkan senjata mereka kepada 3 orang yang sudah tidak mampu bergerak lagi.

"Tembak !"

*DOR* *DOR* *DOR*

3 suara tembakan yang tepat menghujam ke arah jantung para pemberontak itu berhasil membuat mereka bergerak tidak berdaya. Gadis bernama Naruto yang melihat hal itu merasa _shock_ , untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia menyaksikan hukuman mati secara langsung. Dalam benaknya dia berpikir bahwa suatu saat nanti dia akan melakukan hal itu, merenggut nyawa seseorang dengan tangannya sendiri. Tak kuat melihat hal itu, Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan kerumunan dan 3 sosok mayat yang sudah tergeletak berlumuran darah.

Dia berlari, lari dan terus berlari. Dia berusaha agar kejadian yang baru disaksikannya tadi bisa diterima oleh akal sehatnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia bisa mengambil nyawa manusia lainnya dengan begitu mudahnya ? tanpa ada rasa penyesalan sedikitpun, apa hanya karena mereka berada di pihak yang lain lantas nyawa mereka pantas untuk diambil ? apakah karena itu eksistensi mereka tidak lagi berarti ? bagaimana perasaan orang orang terdekat mereka ?, sepertinya pemikiran itu membuatnya tak menghiraukan arah dia berlari.

Setelah cukup jauh meninggalkan pangkalan akhirnya Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Kini dia berada di sebuah danau dengan sebuah pondok kecil di pinggirnya dan sebuah jembatan kayu yang mengarah ke tengah danau, seperti sebuah dermaga. Dia berjalan menyusuri jembatan itu, dan kemudian duduk di sana dengan kaki yang hampir menyentuh permukaan danau. Kejadian barusan masih membuatnya terguncang, setidaknya di tempat ini dia bisa sedikit merasakan ketenangan.

"Hai"

Suara sapaan itu membuyarkan lamunan gadis berambut pirang pendek tersebut. Dia melihat ke arah datangnya suara itu, mencoba mencari tahu siapa orang yang mengganggu waktunya menyendiri.

"Kau ?" Naruto sepertinya mengenal orang yang menyapanya itu

"Kita ketemu lagi" Sosok yang ternyata seorang pemuda bermata onyx itu melangkah mendekati Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya "Lagi libur ?"

"Apa pedulimu ?" jawab Naruto dengan nada ketus

"Tidak ada , hanya mencoba membuka percakapan"

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Matahari yang mulai terbenam membuat air danau terlihat keemasan. Suara burung burung yang kembali ke sarangnya masing masing menjadi pemanis di tengah suasana yang sangat tenang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" Sepertinya Naruto tidak terlalu suka dengan keheningan itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, aku sudah biasa kesini, kalau kamu ?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya berlari tanpa tujuan dan tiba tiba berakhir di sini" Naruto merapatkan kedua lututnya di depan dada dan memeluk erat kedua lutunya itu.

"Belari ? dari apa ?"

"Dari hal hal yang mungkin akan kulakukan dan aku tidak suka itu"

"Hahaha, kalau begitu jangan kau lakukan, mudah bukan ?"

"Mudah, jika kau tidak memiliki atasan" Naruto menatap kosong ke arah danau, entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit lebih tenang setelah berbicara dengan pemuda misterius yang bahkan dia tidak tahu namanya.

"Kau benar" Pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana "Aku yakin ini milikmu"

Naruto memperhatikan apa yang ada di tangan teman misteriusnya itu. Sebuah liontin dan foto seorang wanita berambut merah marun dengan anak kecil berambut pirang. Jelas dia tahu dua benda itu.

"Darimana kau dapat itu ?" Ucap Naruto sambil merampas dua benda itu dari tangan si pemuda

"Tenang nona" Pemuda itu mencoba meredam amarah Naruto"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu ? benda ini terjatuh saat kau berlari menyusul jemputanmu, karena kupikir ini punya arti tersendiri bagimu jadi kuputuskan untuk menyimpannya"

Naruto sedikit heran terhadap pemuda ini, bagaimana dia bisa sebaik ini pada musuhnya ? apakah dia menyembunyikan maksud tertentu ?. Naruto menatap mata onyx pemuda itu, entah kenapa dia merasa apa yang dilakukan oleh pria ini sangat tulus, bukan untuk mendapatkan hal lain.

"Baiklah sepertinya aku harus pergi, terima kasih" Naruto bangkit dan meninggalkan pemuda itu yang masih menikmati suasana di danau itu.

"Tunggu" Pemuda itu menahan tangan Naruto "Boleh aku tahu namamu ? mungkin saja aku bisa mengirimkan surat kepadamu"

"Naruto, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" Gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan pemuda misterius itu yang tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya sangat mudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan bagi pemuda ini.

"Hei, dari mana saja kau ?"

"Tidak ada, hanya berkeliling sebentar" Balas seorang pemuda yang membawa senapan di punggungnya dengan syal merah melingkar di lehernya

"Belakangan ini kau terlihat sangat santai," Tanya seorang pria berambut putih yang duduk di meja dengan segelas bir yang masih berbuih

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan ?" Pemuda itu memesan sebuah minuman kepada bartender yang sedang membersihkan beberapa gelas.

"Tidak tahukah kau bahwa banyak saudara kita yang sudah tertangkap oleh para anjing pemerintah"

"Tentu, lalu ?"

"Lalu ? apa kau tidak merasakan apapun !?" Pria paruh berambut putih itu menghentakkan gelas berisi bir dengan cukup kuat ke meja hingga menumpahkan sedikit isinya.

"Tentu aku merasa kehilangan, tapi itu sudah jadi resiko pekerjaan kita" Pemuda itu menenggak minuman yang baru saja diantarkan oleh bartender di hadapannya.

"Hanya itu saja ? ada apa denganmu ? apa kau sudah lupa dengan tujuan kita ?"

"Dengar teman, ketika kau siap untuk berperang itu artinya kau sudah siap untuk kehilangan semuanya" Pemuda itu meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong bersama dengan selembar uang "Dan aku sudah cukup banyak kehilangan sesuatu, jadi tolong jangan bahas tentang ini lagi"

Pemuda bermata onyx itu berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan, meninggalkan pria paruh berambut putih itu yang hanya terdiam sambil memandangi kepergian teman seperjuangannya itu. Pemuda itu masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan seadanya, di sana ada sebuah meja tulis dan sebuah kasur yang hanya muat menampung satu orang dewasa. Dia berjalan menuju meja tulis dan mengambil sebuah pulpen lalu menuliskan sesuatu di selembar kertas, sebuah surat.

Setelah itu dia merebahkan badannya di kasur, mengistirahatkan seluruh badannya setelah melalui hari yang cukup melahkan, masih terbayang pertemuannya dengan prajurit wanita itu, Naruto. Sesekali dia tersenyum hingga akhirnya matanya terpejam.

Satu jam telah berlalu, kini pemuda itu sudah bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia berjalan menuju jaket coklatnya yang tergantung di balik pintu, dia mengenakan syal berwarna merah di lehernya. Tak lupa dia mengambil senjata kesayangannya dan sebuah surat yang tergeletak di meja tulis. Dia memasukkan surat itu ke dalam sebuah amplop dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan menempuh dinginnya udara pagi buta yang menusuk. Bahkan matahari masih enggan untuk menampakkan wujudnya. Dia berhenti di sebuah kotak surat terdekat dan mengambil sebuah amplop dari saku jaketnya lalu memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam kotak surat tersebut. Pemuda itu lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya, menuju tempat dimana dia biasa memperhatikan seluruh isi kota, sebuah gedung tua yang terbengkalai.

Matahari kini sudah mulai menampakkan wujudnya, bersiap untuk menyinari setiap aktivitas makhluk yang ada di muka bumi. Begitu juga dengan pemuda itu, dia sudah mengambil posisi di gedung itu, memperhatikan segala sesuatu melalui teropong yang ada di senapannya. Seperti biasa sekelompok prajurit turun dari sebuah truk yang mengantarkan mereka untuk bertugas. Kali ini bidikannya hanya terfokus pada satu orang, seorang prajurit wanita berambut pirang yang dia kenal. Dia memperhatikan seluruh aktivitas gadis itu dari kejauhan, sesekali dia tersenyum melihat gadis itu menguap karena kelelahan.

Setelah cukup lama akhirnya pemuda itu meninggalkan posisinya, dia berjalan meninggalkan gedung tua itu. Tiba tiba matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang menjual bunga, dia langsung mendapat ide. Dia menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada sang penjual dan mendapatkan beberapa ikat bunga berwarna warni dari penjual itu.

"Hei teman kecil, sini sebentar" dia memanggil seorang anak kecil yang sedang berjalan sambil melompat lompat.

"iya ?"

"Bisakah kau sedikit membantuku ? akan kuberi ini sebagai imbalannya" Pria itu menyodorkan 4 bungkus permen kepada anak tersebut.

"Tentu, apa itu ?"

"Kau lihat gadis yang berdiri di sana ?" Pemuda itu menunjuk ke arah gang yang ada di sebrang jalan "Bisa kau berikan ini padanya ? katakan saja ini dari teman rahasianya"

"Mudah, serahkan padaku" Anak itu mengambil seikat bunga beserta permen dari tangan pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih teman kecil" Pemuda itu mengusap kepala anak itu dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat dia berdiri.

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, menyembunyikan bahwa dirinya sedang menguap. Mungkin ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia melakukan hal itu, hal yang menandakan seseorang butuh waktu tidur lebih. Dia masih memperhatikan sekelilingnya, memastikan tidak ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan dari para pemberontak. Berkali kali dia meletakkan senjatanya untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan bahunya yang cukup pegal karena harus memikul beban seberat itu.

Matanya tiba tiba tertuju pada seorang anak kecil yang berlari dengan lucu ke arahnya sambil membawa seikat bunga yang berwarna warni. Benaknya bertanya siapa anak kecil ini ? dan untuk siapa bunga bunga yang ada di tangannya itu ?

"Kakak" Anak kecil itu berhenti tepat di depat Naruto.

"Hei adik kecil ada apa ?"

"Ini untuk kakak" Anak itu menyerahkan bunga yang ada di tangannya

"Untuk kakak ? dari siapa ?" Naruto mencoba menikmati harum yang dikeluarkan dari bunga itu

"Katanya dari teman rahasia kakak, kakak cowok pake syal warna merah, dia ngasih aku permen juga loh kak"

"Hahaha, makasih ya dek" Anak itu hanya menganguk dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Dia masih bertanya tanya siapakah orang yang sudah berbaik hati memberikannya seikat bunga yang indah itu. Mendadak seluruh lelah yang dia rasakan menghilang, senyum mengembang di bibirnya, seikat bunga dari orang yang tidak dia kenal membuat harinya terasa menyenangkan.

*TINNN* *TIINNN*

Suara klakson dari ujung gang, rupanya itu adalah jemputan untuk Naruto. Tanpa ragu Naruto langsung menghampiri kelompoknya dan segera kembali menuju markas untuk beristirahat setelah seharian berpatroli di kota.

Naruto menghampiri tempat tidurnya dengan rambut yang masih basa dan handuk menggantung di pundaknya. Dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil mengeringkan rambut pirangnya dengan handuk. Tiba tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah amplop yang terletak pada meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Naruto meraih amplop itu dan segera membuka lalu membaca isi dari surat itu.

Tidak ada yang cukup penting, surat itu hanya berisi keseharian dari seseorang serta bagaimana pertemuan orang tersebut dengan dirinya. Beberapa kali Naruto tersenyum saat membaca surat tersebut. Dia sepertinya merasa senang di saat seperti ini ada orang yang cukup perhatian pada dirinya. 'Dari teman rahasiamu' itulah akhir dari surat itu, sepertinya Naruto sudah mengetahui siapa si pengirim.

Semenjak itu setiap hari atau setidaknya dua hari sekali selalu ada surat yang datang dari pemuda misterius itu untuk Naruto. Sepulang dari tugas Naruto selalu menyempatkan untuk membaca surat surat yang tertuju untuknya. Dari sana dia tahu bagaimana sebenarnya kehidupan pemuda misterius itu yang ternyata adalah seorang pemberontak. Bahkan di beberapa surat pemuda itu sempat mengirimkan foto dirinya sewaktu kecil. Berdasarkan surat surat itu Naruto bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ternyata para pemberontak tidak seburuk seperti yang diceritakan para atasannya. Pada dasarnya mereka juga manusia biasa, sama seperti dirinya. Kini Naruto tidak merasa kesepian lagi, sudah ada teman yang setia menemaninya, teman rahasia.

Hingga pada suatu hari surat surat itu berhenti berdatangan. Sudah hampir 2 minggu dia tidak mendapat kiriman surat dari temannya itu. Rasa khawatir menyelimuti pikirannya, apa mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu dengan temannya itu ?.

"Hei hei cepat, ada pemberontak lagi yang akan di eksekusi"

Mendengar hal itu sontak Naruto langsung terkejut dan segera berlari menuju lapangan tempat eksekusi biasa dilakukan. Kali ini hanya ada dua orang yang terikat dengan penutup kepala. Mereka dengan pasrah menunggu peluru menembus jantung mereka.

*DOR* *DOR*

Darah mengucur dari lubang yang menganga di dada dua pemberontak itu. Mereka tergeletak tak berdaya, tidak ada lagi tanda tanda kehidupan yang terpancar dari mereka. Rasa khawatir yang menyelimuti Naruto membuatnya berlari meninggalkan lapangan itu. Dan kali ini dia tahu pasti kemana tujuannya, Danau.

Naruto mencoba mengatur nafasnya, keringat bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya. Dia berjalan memasuki area danau, tempat dia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda misterius itu. Sesampainya di sana matanya terfokus pada seseorang. Seorang pemuda dengan syal merah yang sedang melempari batu ke arah danau, ternyata temannya itu masih hidup.

"Hei"

"Eh hai, bagaimana sudah terima surat suratku" Pemuda itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan segera duduk di pinggi jembatan itu.

"Ya, aku selalu membacanya" Naruto mengikuti pemuda itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Baguslah, aku kira kau tidak akan membacanya"

"Emmm, belakangan kenapa kau tidak mengirimiku surat ?"

"Eh itu hahaha, aku tidak sempat menulisnya, belakangan ini aku tidur cepat terus"

Naruto tersenyum, namun nampaknya senyumnya kali ini terkesan dipaksakan. Wajahnya menatap pantulan dirinya di permukaan danau, jelas terlihat sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kapankah perang ini akan berakhir ?"

"Eh ?" pemuda itu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto "Entahlah, tapi cepat atau lambat semua ini pasti berakhir"

"Hahaha Lucu, apa kau mencoba menghiburku ? lihat dunia ini sekarang, ketika Cinta, kedamaian dan kasih sayang sudah hilang dari hati manusia, hanya menyisakan kebencian, kebencian terhadap perbedaan, itulah menagapa perang terus terjadi" Naruto memeluk kedua lutunya.

"Kau melupakan satu hal"

"Apa itu ?"

"Harapan"

"Hah, kata para pelatihku di medan perang tidak ada tempat untuk harapan"

"Tidak ada jika kau tidak menginginkan perang berakhir" Pemuda itu menatap dalam Naruto yang ada di sampingnya "Hanya harapan yang bisa mengembalikan cinta, kedamaian dan kasih sayang, jika semua orang kehilangan harapan maka dunia ini akan selalu di penuhi dengan peperangan karena kebencian sudah menguasai hati manusia"

Naruto hanya diam dan mencoba memahami maksud dari perkataan pemuda itu, sepertinya ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan olehnya, selama ini dia telah kehilangan harapannya.

"Kenapa kau masuk menjadi anggota militer ?"

"Entahlah, mungkin ini sebuah pelarian"

"Pelarian dari apa ?"

"Dari masa laluku yang kelam, Ibuku meninggal saat aku waktu kecil, dan semasa kecil Ayahku yang pemabuk selalu memperlakukanku layaknya budak, bahkan dia pernah melakukan tindak asusila terhadapku" Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan liontin dari sakunya "Aku berharap dengan ikut menjadi prajurit bisa melupakan trauma yang kurasakan"

"Itu pasti foto ibumu"

"Ya kau benar, dan ini adalah liontin peninggalannya, hanya ini satu satunya benda yang mempunyai kenangan indah dari ibuku" Tubuh Naruto bergetar, ternyata udara yang cukup dingin membuat badannya menggigil

Pemuda itu mengalungkan sesuatu pada Naruto, sebuah Syal merah yang biasanya dia kenakan.

"Terima kasih"Naruto merasa terbantu berkat syal Pemberian pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa apa, ibuku pasti setuju jika aku memberikannya padamu"

"Sampaikan salamku pada ibumu"

"Tidak perlu, mungkin sekarang dia sedang melihat kita dari surga" Pemuda itu tersenyum

"Maaf" Naruto merasa omongannya telah menyinggung perasaan pemuda itu

"Tidak apa, aku sudah terbiasa"

"Apakah kita tidak bisa pergi saja ?"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Ya kita pergi, kita tinggalkan perang ini, pergi ke tempat lain di mana kita tidak mengangkat senjata, hidup sebagai orang normal dan berteman seperti orang kebanyakan"

"Ya, aku juga menginginkan itu, tapi banyak orang menaruh harapannya padaku"

Naruto merasa pertanyaannya barusan cukup bodoh, apakah dia mencoba mengajak pemuda itu untuk menyerah ? jelas saja pemuda itu tidak mau. Lagi lagi Naruto hanya tertunduk sambil melihat bayangan dirinya di permukaan danau.

"Tapi aku harap perang ini segera berakhir, dan apabila itu terjadi kita bisa bertemu sebagai seorang teman" pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, Naruto merasa sedikit lega mendengar jawaban dari pemuda yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya.

Naruto mengalungkan Liontin pemberian ibunya di leher pemuda itu. Ya dia merasa pemuda ini adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjaga warisan dari ibunya itu.

"Eh ini ?"

"Ya anggap saja itu sebagai jimat pelindung, dan apabila perang sudah berakhir, kau bisa mengembalikannya padaku"

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum, dia melepas liontin itu dan memasukkannya kedalam sakunya.

"Aku rasa aneh jika seorang pria memakai liontin itu, akan ku simpan di sakuku sebagai jimat pelindung"

Akhirnya mereka berdua duduk sambil menikmati keindahan danau tersebut saat matahari mulai terbenam. Tanpa di sadari Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu, dia merasa sangat aman meskipun mereka membela kubu yang berbeda.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu, perseteruan antara pemerintah dengan para pemberontak sudah mereda. Naruto turun dari truk yang mengangkutnya dia berjalan menuju barak dengan senyum karena sebentar lagi peperangan akan usai dan dia bisa kembali ke kehidupan normal.

"Prajurit Naruto," Seorang Pria memanggil Naruto

Naruto menghampiri pria tua perban yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu. Dia bertanya tanya tentang tujuan pria itu memanggil dirinya, apakah ada hal yang penting ?

"Naruto, kau menjadi salah satu eksekutor hari ini"

"APA ?" Naruto merasa terkejut, dia belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. "Ta…ta… tapi.."

"Ya hanya kamulah yang tersisa, yang lainnya sedang bertugas, dan eksekusi ini bisa mengakhiri perang yang sudah cukup lama ini" Pria tua itu berjalan diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Tapi saya belum pernah melakukannya pak"

"Tenang saja, cukup bidik jantungnya lalu tarik pelatuknya, bukankah kamu sudah muak dengan perang ini ?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk

"Kalau begitu inilah saatnya"

Naruto berusaha menguatkan hatinya, bukankah ini yang dia tunggu selama ini ? berakhirnya perang ? dengan ini dia bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu dan menjalani hidup layaknya orang biasa, tanpa ada ledakan dan peluru yang beterbangan kesana kemari.

Tekad Naruto sudah bulat, kali ini dia harus bisa melakukan eksekusi. Dia berhenti di belakang pria tua itu, di sampingnya sudah ada 4 orang penembak lainnya. Di hadapan pria tua itu ada 5 orang dengan tangan terikat, berlutut, wajah mereka di tutupi oleh sebuah karung.

Pria tua itu memberikan pidato pidatonya, mencoba membakar semangat para penonton yang ada. Ternyata 5 orang ini adalah para pimpinan dan petinggi gerakan pemberotak, dengan kematian mereka diharapakan para pemberontak menghentikan perlawan mereka.

Pria tua itu memberikan isyarat. Naruto dan 4 orang lainnya mengarahkan senjatanya ke hadapan targetnya masing masing. Naruto mencoba menenangkan hatinya, berusaha agar tembakannya tepat mengenai jantung dan mengirimkan targetnya kepada sang pencipta.

"TEMBAKK"

*DOR*

Serentak Kinal dan 4 orang lainnya menembakkan senjata mereka. Lubang yang mengeluarkan darah segar terlihat di dada para pemberontak itu. Naruto merasa lega, dengan ini perang akhirnya berakhir.

*Bruak* *Cling*

Naruto melihat ke arah target yang baru saja dia tembak. Sebuah liontin dan sepucuk surat jatuh dari saku bajunya. Naruto mencoba menyangkal apa yang telah terjadi, namun berapa kalipun dia mencoba menyangkalnya dia tetap saja mengenali liontin itu, liontin peninggalan ibunya yang dia berikan kepada pemuda misterius.

 _Hai, Naruto_

 _Mungkin kamu adalah target pertama yang tidak bisa kubunuh. Ya sesuatu menahan jariku menekan pelatuk pada senapanku saat pertama kali aku melihatmu berpatroli dari sebuah gedung tua. Waktu itu aku melihatmu menangis di bawah guyuran hujan dan saat itu juga aku tahu jika tempatmu bukanlah di sini, di medan perang._

 _Beberapa teman seperjuanganku sebenarnya sudah mengincar nyawamu karena kebiasaanmu yang suka menyendiri, tapi sebisa mungkin aku mencoba meyakinkan mereka bahwa sebenarnya kau itu hanya seorang gadis, dan kau tidak pantas untuk kehilangan nyawamu di sini._

 _Aku sempat dianggap sebagai penghianat karena membelamu, tapi tidak apa toh aku juga senang bisa memiliki teman sepertimu._

 _Oh iya aku masih menyimpan liontin pemberianmu dan aku harap kau juga masih menjaga Syal yang kuberikan. Anggap saja itu sebagai penggantiku bila kau kangen padaku hahahaha. Dan aku harap perang segera berakhir, dan seperti yang kau katakan kita bisa bertemu dan menjalani kehidupan layaknya orang normal, layaknya teman yang normal._

 _Selama ini kau mungkin belum tau namaku, kali ini spesial, akan kuberitahukan namaku, Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu. ok tanganku sudah mulai lelah menulis aku harap surat ini bisa sampai padamu tepat waktu._

 _P.S_

 _aku harap kau tidak pernah kehilangan harapanmu_

Air mata Naruto menetes setelah membaca surat itu, surat yang tidak sempat dikirim oleh Sasuke, pemuda misterius yang tiba tiba hadir dalam hidupnya, seorang musuh yang lebih dekat daripada teman seperjuangannya, orang asing yang membuat hari harinya sebagai prajurit menyenangkan dan Naruto telah merenggut nyawa orang itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Kini perang sudah berakhir, dan Naruto hanya menghabiskan waktunya menyendiri di danau, danau yang merupakan saksi pertemuan mereka. Dengan syal merah yang masih melingkar di lehernya, Kinal bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Sasuke, perang memang sudah berakhir, tapi tetap saja aku merasa jika semuanya ini sia sia, karena pada akhirnya hanya aku yang bisa menikmatinya" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan danau itu.

Falsh back...

"Hiks...hiks..mama" terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang tengah menangis di samping sebuah makan, di makan itu tertulis Uzumaki Kushina.

"Tenanglah Baru semua akan baik-baik saja, aku akan berjanji akan menjagamu" ucap seorang berambut hitam bermata onyx.

"Janji, aku mau kamu janji kalau Sasu tidak akan meninggalkan Naru sendiri" ucapan anak perempuan itu.

"Aku janji aku akan ada buat Naru" ucap anak laki-laki berambut hitam.

-Tamat-


End file.
